


Урод

by LazyRay



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel
Genre: Battle, Friendship, Gen, Tales of Suspense - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время очередной битвы с измененным в Урода Хеппи Хоганом Тони кое-что осознает о чувствах последнего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урод

**Author's Note:**

> Я перевела Freak как Урод.

_Очередной супервор, поленившийся сам пораскинуть мозгами, чтобы изобрести что-то новое, предсказуемо решил поживиться чем-нибудь на заводе Старка, предсказуемо нарвался на Железного Человека (вечно болтающегося рядом), и предсказуемо же потерпел поражение. Не помогли ни самохвалебные речи, ни (опять же украденный) излучатель, ни попытка прорваться к работникам, чтобы взять заложников._

_Отчаявшийся и порядком струхнувший суперзлодей переключил свое оружие (бесполезное против изумительной брони Железного Человека) на максимум и бросил его в противника, словно гранату. И побежал. Ловкий, несмотря на тяжелую броню, Железный Человек увернулся, и бросился было в погоню за преступником, но тут позади раздался страшный рёв..._

 

Тони содрогнулся, услышав страшный рёв позади. Позади – где прятались работники его завода, его люди. Позабыв об удирающем злодее, Тони повернулся к нему спиной: он не в первый раз слышал этот рёв! Хэппи, боже мой, Хэппи! Взрыв оружия – прощальный подарок преступника, – несомненно, породил излучение, превратившее Хэппи в Урода. По крайней мере, Пеппер нет сегодня в офисе. Но Хэппи знал, где она живет, и, несомненно, Урод тоже знает где-то в глубине души и, конечно же, направится туда, по зову своей любви.

Тони зазевался всего лишь на мгновенье, встревоженный и обеспокоенный за своих любимых друзей. Этого было достаточно, чтобы выпрыгнувший из облака пыли Урод застал его врасплох.

\- Ох, – сказал Тони интеллектуально, проламывая спиной стену и вылетая во двор (его многострадальный двор, который они только что перелопатили с этим недоумком, называющим себя суперзлодеем).

Железный Человек пропахал асфальт шлемом и покатился по земле, уворачиваясь от очередной атаки Урода. Краем глаза он успел заметить вылупивших глаза рабочих и внутренне застонал: спрятавшиеся было во время нападения суперзлодея, работники завода снова вышли, рассудив, что всё уже закончилось.

Они ошибались.

Урод пёр как танк на ловкого и неуловимого Железного Человека, сшибая на своём пути перевёрнутые машины – следы первого сражения. Если так будет продолжаться, рассудил Тони, кто-нибудь пострадает. Не доверяя зачарованно наблюдающим зевакам позаботиться о себе и сбежать подальше от опасности, Тони решил позволить Уроду поймать себя. Доспех выдержит. Иронично, что именно Хэппи помогал построить эту версию...

Доспех застонал в могучих объятиях Урода, неожиданно для себя поймавшего неуловимую доселе добычу и растерявшегося от своей удачи.

\- Я настолько рассердил тебя в прошлый раз, когда ты пытался добраться до Пеп, что ты даже запомнил меня и решил сначала избавиться от досадной помехи? – осведомился Тони, болтаясь вниз головой в лапах Урода.

Конечно, Урод не ответил ему, но, оправдывая ожидания своей хитроумной добычи, поволок её в укромное место, подальше от пагубного (для них самих) любопытства работников Старка. Возможно, размышлял Тони, болтаясь на плече Урода как игрушка, возможно мистеру Старку стоит провести семинар на тему «Как вести себя при нападении суперзлодеев на завод или на Железного Человека», и повысить посещаемость угрозой лишения премии или даже увольнения?

О, кажется Хэппи и в самом деле помнит больше, чем в прошлые разы, потому что он забрался на новую территорию завода, с только строящимися зданиями, в которых именно сегодня никого не должно быть. Самое лучшее место, чтобы расквитаться с надоедливым Железным Человеком, или (для кое кого другого), чтобы быстренько и в безопасном месте вымотать Урода, вырубить его и вернуть старого доброго друга Хэппи.

\- Ну, ладно, хватит, – сказал Тони, когда они достигли места назначения, – пора и...

Он влетел в стену и безвольной тряпочкой сполз на пол. В глазах потемнело, в ушах зазвенело, в голове помутилось – возмутительно знакомые признаки!

В следующий миг его рывком подняли, и Тони машинально поднял руки в защитном и атакующем жесте Железного Человека, прежде чем сообразил, на кого наставляет репульсоры. Он потратил еще пару секунд, торопливо переключая мощность своего главного оружия, а потом Урод доказал, что и в самом деле сохранил на этот раз достаточно воспоминаний Хэппи.

Хэппи, который помогал создать этот доспех Железного Человека. Хэппи, который знал этот доспех лучше всех, после Тони. И, конечно, знал, как его снять.

Урод с размаху шмякнул своего противника о землю, сел на него, придавив тяжестью всей своей тяжеленной туши и (невольно или сознательно) прижав руки Тони к бетону, и, молча и сосредоточенно, протянул лапы к его голове. Шлем отлетел прочь и покатился по земле.

Тони содрогнулся, когда тяжеленные лапы Урода уперлись ему в грудь. Собирается содрать с него грудную пластину? Хэппи знает, что Тони Старк и есть Железный Человек, и знает, как проще всего убить этого самого Старка.

И руки не поднять, прижаты плотно к телу. Урод шевельнулся, и Тони невольно зажмурился, не желая видеть, как его друг убивает его... Но нет, чудовище медлило. Колебалось? Жалело? Тони приоткрыл один глаз, другой. Урод мрачно разглядывал его, хмурясь и гримасничая.

\- Хэппи? – позвал Тони.

Урод взревел, и Тони испуганно замер. Почуяв покорность жертвы, чудовище быстро успокоилось и склонилось ниже. Оно неуверенно вглядывалось в лицо своего пленника, то ли пытаясь вспомнить, почему это лицо будило в нем такие странные чувства... то ли пытаясь сообразить, как бы половчее слопать человека.

Тони открыл было рот, вовремя вспомнил, что не стоит раздражать чудовище болтовней, и недовольно сжал губы. Урод уставился на его рот. И уж этот-то взгляд, на чьем бы лице он бы ни был, известный плейбой Тони Старк не мог спутать ни с чем.

\- Что? – ляпнул он изумленно.

Урод снова взревел, вскакивая, на краткий миг освобождая пленника. Железному Человеку хватило и этого. Он мгновенно взметнул ладони вверх, и Урод отлетел в железной балке и звучно стукнулся головой. Слава богу, этого хватило, чтобы успокоить чудище. Железный Человек подхватил неподвижное тело своего друга и взлетел.

 

 Позже, уже приведя Хэппи в порядок, Тони всё порывался спросить, но не знал, как начать. Не знал, что сказать.

«Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, Хэппи?».

\- Что-то вы гримасничаете, босс.

Тони поднял взгляд на лежащего на больничной койке Хэппи.

\- Этот суперхам ничего вам не помял?

Хэппи беспокоился. В его глазах было волнение за друга. Ничего большего. Ничего более жаркого. Но Урод не лгал... не умел лгать. Ни другим, ни себе.

\- Я-то в порядке, – улыбнулся Тони, – а вот за тебя мне Пеппер ещё всыплет.

Словно позвал: в комнату влетела прекрасная рыжеволосая фурия и кинулась к лежащему мужчине, едва удостоив второго взглядом. Пока Хэппи и Пеппер ворковали и утешали друг друга, Тони вышел, не желая мешать. Он прошел на балкон и уставился на звёзды.

И невесело рассмеялся. Эти двое! Они оба были дороги его сердцу, и оба – он теперь знал – любили его. Он мог бы получить любого... обоих; он мог бы любить обоих. И подвергнуть опасности.

Тони постучал себя по груди. Под тонкой тканью дорогой рубашки глухо отозвался металл. Нет. Нет, он никогда не рискнет сделать этот шаг. Они нашли друг друга, эти двое, и любят друг друга, а ему – ему должно быть достаточно их дружбы, и не более, до тех пор, пока существует Железный Человек.

Или пока Тони не найдет и не полюбит кого-то неуязвимого. Жаль, что нет на земле такого человека.

Кроме разве что Халка.

Тони усмехнулся звездам и, развернувшись, направился обратно в палату. Пора было немного поддразнить своих... друзей.

Просто друзей.

 


End file.
